


I could really use a hug right now

by Quagswagging



Series: Quag's Pack Verse [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pack Family, Self-Doubt, no actual smut, the pack saves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Charles just wants someone to love him, someone to care for him.But he doesn't know how to ask for it.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: Quag's Pack Verse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757020
Comments: 18
Kudos: 156





	I could really use a hug right now

**Author's Note:**

> No actual explicit content but some heavy themes with Charles struggling to find love and getting into trouble - so please be aware of that!
> 
> This is situated before the Lando fics (which are in season 2021) and this is in 2020-ish.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it❤

Charles kept his head down as he headed into the Pack Room, some of the other drivers looking up when he entered. Sebastian, sitting closest to the door, sighed and gave him a sad smile.

"Go take a quick shower, then come snuggle with me and Lewis." Charles's teammate spoke kindly. Charles huffed a bit but nodded, his cheeks flushing a light pink as he continued on to his room and straight into the adjacent bathroom. 

He undressed, groaning a little at the slight soreness in his body. There was slick and cum running down his thighs and Charles quickly hopped into the shower, washing it all off of his body. 

He didn't even remember the name of Alpha who had fucked him, and as always, Charles felt like he was being smothered with regret. He couldn't help it, seeing all his friends courting their Mates made Charles feel so, so alone. He kept going out to bars and pubs, picking up Alphas and sleeping with them in hopes of feeling better, and in hopes of finding the one that was meant for him.

But so far all it had gotten him was more despair and quite a reputation, some of the Pack awkwardly avoiding him because of the strange Alpha scents that lingered on Charles's skin.

Charles refused to cry over it, but it hurt like nothing else.

Charles scrubbed his skin raw, washing himself over and over again with the bodywash Seb used too - that way he could convince himself he smelled like his Omega teammate. When he finally got out of the shower, he dressed in his own sweatpants, but wore a sweater that belonged to Arthur.

He just wanted to feel safe.

"Come here pup." Seb whispered when Charles padded out into the Pack Room again. The Monégasque kept his head low once more, feeling the Pack's eyes on him, and quickly headed over to his teammate, snuggling in to the little make shift nest Seb had created on the sofa. Lewis walked over too, sitting down on Charles's other side and wordlessly rubbing his back.

Charles buried his face in one of the blankets, pretending he wasn't crying. He was sure Seb and Lewis both must have noticed the way silent sobs wracked his body, but neither men spoke, simply holding him close in silence. 

Charles smelled Dan nearing them, and whimpered pathetically when the Alpha pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Daniel rumbled, nuzzling Charles's cheek when the Omega slowly lifted his head. 

"Oh baby, why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Daniel sighed, letting Charles clumsily cuddle up against him. Charles just shook his head, not wanting to speak.

"He's just asking for attention." Max snarled suddenly, walking up to them as well and tugging at Dan's shoulder. The Dutchman's teeth were bared in an angry growl at Charles as he tried to pull Dan away. Charles sighed and meekly let go of Daniel, moving back to cuddle up in between Lewis and Seb. 

"Max…" Sebastian huffed, shaking his head, but Max bared his teeth some more, pulling Dan close.

"He just needs to stop fucking around so much, maybe Alphas will want him for more than his ass then." Max snarled, even when Dan tried to calm him down, the Alpha rumbling softly. 

"Max!" Lewis huffed out now, moving to get up. Charles stopped him and got up instead.

"He's right." Charles said hoarsely, eying Max for a moment for sighing. "I'll go." He muttered, walking out of the Pack Room before anyone could stop him.

"Charles?" Arthur whimpered, popping up at his brother's side and whining softly at him. Charles slowed his pace, nuzzling Arthur's cheek.

"I'm just going for a walk." He said with a rather fake smile. Arthur whimpered.

"Charles…" his brother tried. Charles shook his head. 

"Find Mick or Robert to cuddle. I'll be back soon." Charles promised, kissing his brother's head. It was clear Arthur didn't believe him, the young Beta whining and trying to keep ahold of Charles's sweater. Charles let out a soft cooing sound, but then wrangled his brother’s fingers off of him.

“I’ll be back soon.” he repeated in a whisper, ignoring Arthur’s whines as he left his brother standing in the middle of the paddock.

Charles made his way over to a small pub close to the tracks, making sure the tear tracks on his cheeks weren’t noticeable as he entered the venue. He let out a soft sound and headed to the bar, making sure his hips swayed as he walked. Even before he had ordered a drink, a tall, broad-shouldered Alpha had come up to him, giving Charles a wide grin as he placed a hand on the small of Charles’s back.

“Back again? Wasn’t the last one enough.” he purred. Charles swallowed thickly, regretting the way he had gone back to the same pub he had picked up another Alpha a few hours prior. 

“Maybe you can satisfy me better, _Alpha_.” Charles purred, even though his own words made him sick. The Alpha grinned, lowering his hand onto Charles’s ass and squeezing. 

“Oh baby I’ll show you what a good Alpha is all about.” he growled dangerously, leaning in and flashing his eyes. Charles whined and bared his throat for the Alpha, closing his eyes as he felt the stranger’s teeth dragging over his skin.

Like this, he could imagine it was his true Mate rumbling and cuddling him, but the scent of the Alpha was strong and nauseating and part of Charles desperately wanted to leave.

"Come." Charles said, taking the Alpha's hand. "My hotel room is close." He added, giving a weak smile and pulling the Alpha out of the pub. The Alpha was possessive and loud, definitely not Charles's type, no Charles winched when the man kept palming at him as they walked. 

"Such a good little Omega slut, mhm?" The Alpha growled, biting Charles's ear. Charles just cooed and bared his throat, winching at the sharp pain when the Alpha dug his teeth in Charles's neck. 

"No marking." Charles huffed, trying to push him away. The Alpha growled grumpily but stopped biting him. Charles swiped his fingers over his neck and winched when they came back with a trace of blood smeared on them. The Alpha seemed proud, rumbling and mouthing more gently at the markings he had left and Charles sighed, forcing himself to relax.

It was just instinct, the man had no bad intentions.

In the elevator up to Charles’s room, the Alpha yet again pulled him close, growling and grabbing Charles’s wrist when Charles tried to push him away.

“Such a good little slut for me.” the Alpha growled, teeth fitting over the mark he had left again. Charles hissed.

“No marking!” he repeated more harshly, snarling and swiping at the Alpha’s face to urge him away. It only seemed to anger the Alpha, who pushed Charles into the elevator wall and dragged him into a aggressive, possessive kiss. 

“Mine.” the Alpha growled, and Charels whimpered, trying to push him away but failing. 

He was glad when they finally arrived on the right floor, the doors open which gave Charles a chance to rush out.

“You know I’m actually tired, how about you give me your number and we save this all for another time?” Charles tried, even though he knew it was futile. The Alpha scoffed.

“Don’t be a tease.” he hissed, his grip on Charles’s wrist tight. Charles nodded, lowering his eyes and whining submissively. He figured it would be better to quickly give the Alpha what he wanted. That would be enough. 

He stumbled into the right hallway, the Alpha possessively holding onto his waist. Charles’s face paled when he realised the hall wasn’t as deserted as he had hoped. Alex was smiling and talking to Max and Daniel, Lando trailing a few steps behind Alex and eying Dan a bit hesitantly. 

They turned when they heard Charles and the Alpha neared them, and Charles blushed, not wanting to look at them.

He knew they disapproved of his lifestyle, especially Max, and he didn’t want them to see what he was up to. He loved his Pack, and he just wanted their respect. 

What made it all even worse was that Alex was there too. Sweet, kind Alex, who Charles adored. 

He knew a lot of people joked about his obsession with the Thai Alpha after all the streaming they had done together, but he just couldn’t help it. Alex was everything he wanted in an Alpha - his endless patience, the cheeky, soft smile and the gentle cuddling. 

Alex was perfect.

And Charles didn’t deserve him

The Alpha noticed the group too and huffed, not seeming to realise Charles knew them.

“Look at them being jealous, mhm?” The Alpha growled into his ear. Charles swallowed thickly and just nodded, before crying out when the Alpha’s teeth dug into his throat once more. 

He heard someone growling, and expected it to be Daniel, but when he lifted his head he was surprised to see Alex had squared up, teeth bared a little while Daniel protectively stood in front of Lando and Max. 

“Let him go, you’re hurting him.” Alex muttered. The Alpha holding Charles snorted.

“He’s enjoying himself.” the man claimed, squeezing Charles’s ass. Charles whimpered, trying to push him away. He was desperate, finally looking up at his Pack members and letting out a soft whine, letting them know he was scared, and hurt even though admitting that was hard.

Dan and Alex both tensed, the latter stepping forward towards Charles. The Thai was frowning, glancing at the Omega in concern.

“Let him go.” he told the Alpha, jaw tensing when the Alpha growled and only held Charles more tightly. Charles growled as best he could, fighting the man’s grasp but not finding a way out. 

“A-alex…” Charles whined again, fear making his scent thick in the air. Alex, who seemed to be hesitating, took a deep breath and rushed forward, promptly pushing the other Alpha away. 

Charles stumbled away the moment the stranger’s arms had left him, sobbing as he ran for his Pack. Daniel had moved past to help Alex, the two scaring the Alpha off, but Lando and Max still stood waiting for him.

Charles was surprised when Max opened his arms for him, the other Omega hugging Charles close as Lando opened the door to his hotel room so they could stumble inside.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Charles sobbed, clutching on tightly to Max as they fell in a heap onto the bed. Max just held him, cooing softly and pulling Lando close too so they both snuggled the Monégasque. 

“It’s okay, ssh.” Max whispered, gently scenting the other Omega while Lando got up to get a wet cloth, cleaning the marks on Charles’s throat. Charles was out of it, crying and apologising as his fingers dug painfully into Max’s shoulders. 

“I’m sorry too.” Max whispered after a moment. "I shouldn't have said what I said." He added, rubbing his cheek against Charles's head. Charles cooed softly but didn't speak, couldn't speak, and instead just cuddled closer. Lando pressed up firmly against the Monégasque's back, holding him tightly and kissing Charles's temple.

"We've got you now." The young Omega soothed. Charles hiccuped and closed his eyes tightly, letting out a whine.

"Alex, want Alex." He whimpered.

Alex was always so careful with him, he was sure Alex would keep him safe. 

"Charles?" Charles heard Alex speak up softly after a long moment of silence. Charles whimpered, blindly trying to find Alex and starting to cry all over again when Alex pulled him into his chest. 

"I've got you." Alex sighed shakily, fingers running over Charles's neck and cheeks. Charles opened his eyes, looking up at Alex and just hoping the Alpha wouldn't be disgusted with what he saw. 

"I- I just wanted… wanted to feel loved…" Charles tried desperately to explain. Alex's eyes were sad, but he brought Charles closer so their foreheads rested together, rumbling softly at the Omega. 

"I know, it's okay." Alex whispered, wiping the tears off Charles's cheeks. "Do you want me to scent you?" He added hesitantly, fingers hesitating on Charles's throat. Charles nodded instantly, eyes screwing shut again as he threw his head back. Alex rumbled softly, rubbing his cheek against Charles's neck and pressing a small, almost unnoticeable kiss to the marks in Charles's neck. 

"Please don't ever do this again." Alex whispered. "If you need something, _anything_ , I-I will give it to you." He added breathlessly, pressing a kiss to Charles's jaw. Charles just whined, fingers curling into Alex's short hair. 

"Do you want the Pack to come over?" Max asked softly, stroking Charles's hair. Charles nodded.

"Want Seb… and Arthur and Pierre." He whispered slowly. He was slowly calming down and the adrenaline leaving his body left him feeling sluggish and exhausted. Alex noticed and rumbled softly, scooting back on the bed and laying down with Charles still cuddled into him.

Charles drifted in and out of sleep, occasionally waking up with a frightened whine stuck in his throat, but Alex's warm arms around him and the Pack's smell surrounding him never failed to calm him down quickly.

When Charles woke up the next morning, Alex was still asleep, holding him close as he breathed deeply. Charles cooed softly, nosing his jaw before looking over his shoulder to see his little brother curled up on a mattress next to the bed, Sebastian and Lewis watching over the pup. More of the Pack was spread out around the room but everyone seemed asleep, except for Max, who sleepily lifted his head from Dan's chest next to Alex. 

"Hey." He said hoarsely, reaching across the two Alphas and clutching at Charles's hand. Charles gave him a hesitant smile, but linked their fingers together.

"I'm sorry for making you think I wanted something from your Mate."

"I'm sorry for completely misunderstanding you." 

They spoke at the same time, before they both blushed and hid their faces some more. Alex stirred, rumbling softly in his sleep and nosing his face into Charles's hair.

"He likes you." Max remarked quietly.

"I hope so." Charles sighed, fondly nosing at Alex's jaw.

"You two would be perfect together." Max added softly, almost urgently. Charles sighed.

He was starting to believe it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
